


【幼帝二世】炎炎夏夜Chaldean

by Katsukixxx



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 埃尔梅罗二世已经半只脚跨进了四十岁的门槛，体力愈发跟不上学生正处于青少年期的兴致。





	【幼帝二世】炎炎夏夜Chaldean

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝FZ复刻把帝妃双双迎回我迦、感谢老师当天就直接满级上班，我让幼帝先爽一爽【大帝：？
> 
> 之前掐指一算老师来迦里的时候已经是圣杯解体完、五战结束又十年，那岂不是至少39岁。本来就羸弱的老师，肯定受不了年轻人的精力吧❤
> 
> 文中背景假设大帝还没来❤

埃尔梅罗二世在夜里醒来。

房间里有通风系统发出的轻微白噪音，和两个不同波段的呼吸声。

红发的学生贴在他的身后，双手紧紧环着他的腰，便是把埃尔梅罗二世热醒的罪魁祸首。

埃尔梅罗二世从未想过，在迦勒底窗外大雪纷飞、毫无实感的“夏季”之中，自己竟然真的还会体验到“被热醒”这一感受。

怪他心软，任由学生在临睡前以“探讨”为借口闯进房间里胡来。红颜美少年前几日由他本人陪着去强化了一遭，咎由自取，埃尔梅罗二世的逐客令咬碎了牙也说不出口。

最后埃尔梅罗二世连支撑自己到浴室的力气都没了，虽说维尔维特本身就是个体力废物，但指使他连续加班三天的黑心御主也逃不了被人咒骂。亚历山大朗声笑着，顾及老师最后的颜面，只是环着腰支撑着把人领进浴室。

“老师，”

红发少年挤在埃尔梅罗二世的双腿中间，后脑勺靠着对方单薄的胸膛，捏了捏埃尔梅罗二世搭在浴缸边缘的手臂。

“不做了，今晚我绝对不会再跟你做了。”

年长的男人率先警告，仰着头靠在浴室墙壁上，黑色的长发被沾湿了捋到耳后，上面还沾着一团正缓慢消逝的肥皂泡。

亚历山大笑着转过身来，瞧了瞧，替他抹去那团泡沫，“老师在说什么呢。我是想说，老师又瘦了，最近是不是又没好好吃饭？”

埃尔梅罗二世闭着眼睛叹了口气。少年的指尖抚过他的鬓角，热水让困意像新打出来的肥皂泡一样逐渐占满他的大脑。

“可别在这儿睡着呀，老师。”

少年倾身来亲昵地吻上他的眼角，“还是老师想让我帮你抱回床上？”

埃尔梅罗二世穿着还是那穿了好几年的一身旧睡衣，几乎是滚上床的。

黑心御主应劳模们的要求，给需要的从者补偿更换了超柔软弹力床垫。埃尔梅罗二世在床上瘫成一个“大”字型的时候，被热水好好泡过的身体舒服得仿佛骨头都要化了。

亚历山大也爬上床，那身睡衣是埃尔梅罗二世的旧T恤。学生喜欢得很，任由老师怎么说都不肯换下来。只有在老师偶尔以最终再临的形态活动时，才会把T恤还回去，换上御主给买的那一套。

“老师明天要好好起床吃早饭啊。”

睡着之前埃尔梅罗二世犹记得少年是躺在右手边往自己的怀里钻，怎么醒来的时候反而变成自己被人从左后方抱了个满怀？

埃尔梅罗二世尝试着起身，在床上、枕头上铺摊开来的长发竟丝毫没有被人压着，而环抱着腰的双臂也丝毫没有要松开的意思。

男人躺回原处，苏醒后身体机能重新活跃起来，体感温度直往上升。额头上本就积了一层薄薄的汗，学生的鼻息喷在背上、隔着一层布料仍是炙热。

学生的额头抵在他的背上，学生的大腿贴着他的大腿，学生的膝盖顶着他的膝窝。几乎是紧密贴合在一起的两具躯体，让一切反应都无所遁形。

埃尔梅罗二世已经半只脚跨进了四十岁的门槛，体力愈发跟不上学生正处于青少年期的兴致。马其顿尚且年少的雄狮早已有了自己霸道的风采，但从始至终是个温柔的情人。埃尔梅罗二世清楚得很，如果由着年轻的君王的精力来，他怕是早哭得嗓子都没了，腿也别要了。

“怎么醒了，老师？”

年轻的君王有野兽般敏锐的感官，紧随着埃尔梅罗二世醒来，搂了搂怀中的人，脑袋从身后蹭着他的肩膀。

男人没有回答，脖颈也因心跳加速而冒出薄汗。很快，少年也察觉到了，不动声色地往后挪了挪，额头仍靠在老师的肩上，语气轻松地说，“没关系的，已经答应过老师了，我什么都不会做的。”

“睡着了就没事了。老师再不睡，御主又要来叫您打种火了。”

埃尔梅罗二世低垂着眼眸，咬着嘴唇内心天人交战了一会儿，然后伸出双手将环在腰上的那双手臂轻轻推开。

“老师……？！” 年轻的君王顺从地收回了手，却没想到下一秒被怀里的人推倒成仰面躺着的姿势。

“先说好，”埃尔梅罗二世双手撑在红发少年的两旁，黑色的长发像流水般倾洒下来，发丝轻挠着少年的脸颊。他的老师眉间微微皱起，整个人罩在他的上方却不敢与之对视，“这不是……要做的意思。”

虽说是未成熟的君王，是未来的臣子，可也没有让君王一而再、再而三忍让的道理。

黑发的臣子弓起身子向下滑去，撩起少年君王的下摆。少年恪守马其顿时期的习惯，旺盛的精力直接展露出来。

“等等、老师……！！” 师者温热的口腔激得学生猛地一颤，原本要拉人起来的手反而揪住了老师肩头的衣物。

臣子不擅长这个，不论是过去还是现在，君王从不执着让他这么做。但岁数摆在那里，多多少少还是自己偷着摸索了一些要点，想要取悦的对象虽有体态上的变化，倒不真的有所妨碍。也是因为岁数摆在那里，他无法尽到让君王欢愉的责任，尽力补偿也是应当的。

老师一下子将学生纳得很深，亚历山大双腿的肌肉都绷紧了，双手揪紧了床单才没去抓那头黑色长发。真抓了学生也是要心疼的，老师的头发保养得那么好，哪怕老师消瘦下去也仍是顺滑得发亮。

长长的黑发在学生的腿根处盘积起来，瘙痒着。亚历山大低喘着，伸出手去，替埃尔梅罗二世将它们拢向另一边，露出老师闷红了的脸。只是老师稍有动作，长发就又散落下来。

埃尔梅罗二世侧过头，一只手扶着学生的，一只手抬起来自己将头发挽到耳后，双唇离开时带出一丝银线，吐出热气。温度升高，汗水顺着老师的脸颊滑落，连带着那双绿眼睛都湿润起来。

年轻的君王看得被夺了魂，忽然将人一把拉起来，不管不顾地与老师交换了一个掠夺般的吻。

臣子被松开后像是要断了气似的大口喘着气，脸庞涨得通红。

“自己做了这样的事，却不许我动手，”马其顿的雄狮凑上来，舔掉臣子眼角因咳嗽堆起的泪水，“老师真是太狡猾了。”

\---END---


End file.
